This program is a demonstration project to provide services designed for and by the individual and his needs to reduce alcohol abuse and abusive drinking of the alcoholic, to improve his and his family's total health-physical and socio-emotional, and to improve his job performance, to provide the alcoholic and the community with appropriate education on alcoholism and helping agencies, to take leadership in planning a comprehensive alcoholism program in the area. In order to reach these goals the program will consist of these components either on base or through referral resources: education and information counseling, rehabilitative services, inpatient services, outpatient services, casefinding, and administrative-record keeping- coordination.